Daken
Akihiro, also codename as Daken[1] is a fictional comic book supervillain appearing in books published by Marvel Comics. Daken is the mutant son of Wolverine and his deceased wife Itsu. He possesses superhuman abilities similar to his father (e.g., healing factor, retractable claws), and was member of the Dark Avengers under the name Wolverine until the conclusion of the 2010 storyline, "Siege". Fictional character biography He is next seen in Berlin at the home of a woman with whom he has been cruelly, and romantically, toying. He allowed her to witness him kissing another man on a date, although unbeknownst to her, he later murdered the man to acquire a passport. Knowing that she would drink an entire bottle of burgundy, he secretly poisons it, resulting in her death. He had to end the relationship and her life so that no loose ends could be left to tie him to his crimes.[13]In 1946, as Wolverine is living in Jasmine Falls, Japan with his pregnant wife, Itsu, Romulus sends the Winter Soldier to kill Itsu.[9] After Itsu's death, a mysterious man cuts baby Daken from his mother's womb and leaves her body lying on the floor. Daken survives this incident due to inheriting his father's healing factor.[10] Sometime in the year 1946, Daken is placed at the doorstep of Akihira and Natsumi, a wealthy young and traditional Japanese couple. They take his presence as an answer to their prayers and raise him as their own. Though he is named Akihiro by his father, the servants and other families of the province secretly refer to the boy as Daken (駄犬, "bastard dog" or "mongrel"), a slur on his obvious mixed heritage. As Akihiro grows, he is often teased by the other boys of the village. His harsh treatment over the years causes Akihiro to develop a very cold personality, directed at everyone except his father. One night, Natsumi confesses to Akihira that she doesn't love their adopted son and that, after long years of trying, she's pregnant. Akihiro overhears the talk and begins plotting. Within a year, after the birth of the baby, Akihiro confronts his mother and tells her that he has killed her son. Upon learning this, Akihira is furious and disowns Akihiro, who angrily responds that "Akihiro" isn't his true name anyway. Natsumi suddenly appears and tries to run him through, triggering the unsheathing of his mutant claws. He waves his arm, accidentally slashing Natsumi. Akihira, unable to force himself to harm his son, commits suicide. Romulus then appears to the boy for the first time and tells him that he is what the boy will someday become.[11] In the present, Daken disguises himself as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and infiltrates a facility where his father is imprisoned. He stabs Dum Dum Dugan and confronts his father for the first time. He slashes Logan across the stomach and leaves him to bleed on the floor, just as his mother was left many years before.[12] Daken is revealed to have "aided" his father's escape, though not for benevolent reasons. While still in Germany, Daken is then contacted by an anonymous messenger who reminds him of his displeased master's "ultimate goal". Daken then dispatches the messenger to again make sure no trace of his presence is left. Later he appears on a train to Brussels, watching his father in a nearby stolen car. He then receives a phone call from an unknown "friend" (who is actually the resurrected Cyber), confirming his father's destination.[14] Shadowing his father into a bank vault in Brussels that contains the carbonadium synthesizer, Daken engages Wolverine in a bloody battle with Daken demonstrating great fighting prowess and similar speed and agility to his father. As Wolverine is hampered in the feud by his lack of desire to kill his son and his fading belief that Daken can be redeemed, he quickly loses the upper hand despite his greater experience and training. Their fight is interrupted when Cyber breaks into the vault and challenges Daken.[15] It is then revealed that Daken trained under Cyber in the past. Cyber mentions that Daken is a better and faster fighter than he is, and was his finest student. However, Cyber's imperviousness and greater strength makes that a moot point, as he later explains to Wolverine. Daken refuses to lead Cyber to his master and flees the fight, leaving his father and his mentor to deal with each other.[16] Daken is then seen in the presence of Wild Child, and a scarred, expressionless torturer who whips him with a gasoline soaked length of rope. He pleads for mercy, but receives only a warning from his "master" to stay away from his father.[17] Daken had spent the last couple of months being tortured under observation by Wild Child, who is acting on orders from their mutual master, Romulus.[18] Daken returns and fights Deadpool and Wolverine, managing to knock Deadpool unconscious after a long fight. Daken is then confronted by Wolverine, only to be shot in the back of the head by Winter Soldier. Wolverine explains that he set up the entire scenario and leaves with the unconscious Daken, later revealed to have amnesia due to the bullet.[11] During Manifest Destiny, Daken is tracked down by Sebastian Shaw and Mister Sinister to help Daken regain his memories. In the finale of Original Sin, Daken finally learns the truth behind Itsu's death and has joined Wolverine in seeking revenge against Romulus.[19] However, Daken seemingly betrays Wolverine to Cyber afterward. It was later revealed it was all a plan to get to Cyber's secrets. After learning them, Daken apparently kills Cyber, leaving his body to Wolverine.[20] During a conversation between Wolverine and Nick Fury, Fury reveals that he believes Daken is going after the Muramasa Blade that Wolverine left in Cyclops' care. The sword has various mystical properties, including the ability to disable superhuman regenerative powers. Fury believes that Daken intends to take the sword and have the metal bonded to his bone claws after stating that the Tinkerer would know how to do such a thing and had last been spotted in New York City.[21] Dark Reign Main article: Dark Reign (comics) During Dark Reign, Norman Osborn puts together a new group of Avengers, recruiting Daken as his own Wolverine, letting him wear a version of his father's brown and tan costume. Cyclops sees him as a liability and plans to kill him with the Muramasa Blade to protect the image of the X-Men. It is revealed, however, that he agreed to join the Dark Avengers as a way to draw out Cyclops to take the Muramasa Blade from his possession. When the X-Men attack him, he takes a piece of the blade and brings it to the Tinkerer, who then bonds the metal to the claws on his wrists. After that, he is seen alongside the other Dark Avengers fighting Morganna le Fay's demons. When Spider-Man enters Avengers Tower, pretending to be Mac Gargan, he is first ambushed by Daken who knew he was not Mac via scent. However, he is eventually incapacitated by Spider-Man after he pummeled Daken and threw him into an electric generator.[22] In Dark Reign: Sinister Spider-Man, Daken and Bullseye are sent by Norman Osborn to kill Mac Gargan. However, he is beaten badly by Gargan, when Mac threw him through a building. In Dark Reign: The List – Punisher, after repeated failed attempts to kill Frank Castle, Norman Osborn sends Daken and a platoon of H.A.M.M.E.R. troops to complete this mission. After a bloody round of hand-to-hand combat, Daken dismembers and decapitates Castle, before kicking his remains from a rooftop. Castle's body parts are collected and spirited away by Moloids, seemingly operating under the protection of Man-Thing.[23] In Incredible Hulk #603, Bruce Banner lures his son Skaar into a fight between him and Daken. Daken uses his pheromones to calm Skaar down, reducing him to his human form. Skaar then asks Daken to kill him as he's guilty of the destruction he's caused back home, but Wolverine and Banner intervene. The two father-son teams battle, but the fight is stopped when Banner says that Skaar has learned his lesson and Daken abruptly leaves Wolverine behind. Daken also becomes a member of Osborn's Dark X-Men.[24] He also remains on the Dark Avengers team, though he takes the Dark X-Men's side in their quarrel with the Dark Avengers. When Bullseye asks him which side he's on, he replies that he "always did like playing for both teams."[25] However, Daken's loyalty to Osborn and true motives remain questionable, as Daken constantly mentions that "Osborn thinks I'm working for him". This puts him at odds with Bullseye and Ares. He secretly assists the Fantastic Four in helping them break into Avengers Tower to steal incriminating evidence against Osborn while trying to clear their name against Osborn, but was foiled by Bullseye.[26] Ms. Marvel tried to psychoanalyze him and assuage her feelings for him, but Daken rebuked her and Osborn.[27] Siege Main article: Siege (comics) During Osborn's Siege of Asgard, it is revealed that Daken intended to turn on Osborn.[28] He appears to murder him, but this was later revealed to be a hallucination caused by the Asgardian divinities who represent fate.[29] Daken attempts to fight Thor, who strikes him down with a massive bolt of lightning before the two can even face off.[30] Once the Siege ends with the Void's death, Osborn's Avengers are rounded up and arrested. Daken is the only one to escape, doing so by killing and disguising himself as an army soldier.[31] Reckoning Daken turns on Romulus because he figures out that Romulus really wanted Wolverine to take over his operation and not Daken. Daken stabs Romulus with his wrist-claws, but before he can deliver the killing blow, Wolverine has Cloak teleport Romulus to the Dark Force dimension. Logan thinks about simply beheading Romulus as he did with Sabretooth, but instead decides to leave him stranded forever. He then goes back to Daken. They start to fight, but Logan stays calm. He parries Daken's angry attacks, then stabs him through with his claws. While Daken is unconscious, Logan rips out his Muramasa wrist claws. He then buries the claws with the remains of the Muramasa Blade in a grave near the Howlett estate, and Daken is shown with scars running up the insides of his forearms.[32] Daken, later seen at a nightclub, is attacked by the now monstrous Punisher (now known as Franken-Castle), who is seeking revenge. After a brutal fight Daken is defeated but decides to hunt Franken-Castle to continue the fight and retrieve the Bloodstone integrated into Fraken-Castle's new physical form.[33] After following Franken-Castle's trail, Daken encounters a series of devastating traps before meeting his foe again. After a second brutal hand-to-hand battle, Daken is severely injured and retreats. Franken-Castle finds him and, after damaging Daken even more, is about to throw him into a mass of concrete foundation (presumably to kill him). However, Franken-Castle is stabbed in the chest from behind, by Wolverine, who states he is intervening in his plans to kill his son.[34] Escaping as the two fight, Daken gains the upper hand by incapacitating the Punisher (ramming him with a truck) and takes the Bloodstone, giving him increased strength and speed.[35] It unfortunately accelerated his healing factor, which upon being wounded it would create tumors after healing him. He is ultimately defeated when the Punisher shoves a phosphorus grenade into his chest, turning him into a tumor ridden monstrosity, simultaneously informing Daken that his attempts to taunt him failed because Punisher built his own reputation from the ground up while Daken is riding his father's reputation rather than trying to create his own. Wolverine removes the stone and returns it to Frank, but before Frank can give the coup de grace, Daken cuts himself out of the tumor mass and disappears.[36] Daken: Dark Wolverine ''Empire'' In the present day, Daken attends a fashion show in Milan. He is in the middle of seducing a model when he is interrupted. Daken manipulates everyone at the event, a simple game in his eyes, but leaves as he gets a phone call from Johnny Storm. His conversation is cut short when he encounters an ambush he defeats with ease. A surviving female assassin begs for her life in exchange for information, which Daken refuses, because he knows who hired the assassins. In doing so, Daken plays right in to the hands of the figure who hired these assassins, meeting with and helping the man find Wolverine's girlfriend Melita to set him up for his soul to be sent to hell. The mysterious man tells Daken that Mystique has betrayed the group, "The Red Right Hand". Daken coyly states to the man that he gave Mystique the information to suit his own agendas. Wolverine then concludes his game in Milan by murdering one of the fashion show employees and setting out for San Francisco.[volume & issue needed]The story starts off 50 years in the past with Wolverine stumbling out of a bar drunk after being in a fight that left a patron gutted. A woman follows him outside with despair, rage, and grief. In the distance, there is a sniper that has Wolverine in his crosshairs ready to shoot. He is interrupted by a man, standing next to him, which turns out to be Daken who states to him that they have time to extract revenge against him.[volume & issue needed] Daken is at an opera, having another conversation with mysterious man. The man wants Mystique to be murdered, but Daken refuses. The man grows weary of Daken's demands, and threatens him. Daken is not intimidated even in the slightest. Daken then heads for Miami, Florida. He walks into his hotel room and sees Mystique waiting for him fresh out of the shower. Both play a game of seduction with each other, as Mystique explains to Daken that she needs his help. Daken tells her that she is a fool to trust him. She states to him that she knows, but can't go to anyone else with the "Wolverine" situation. Daken and Mystique head out for drinks. Both are very skilled in the "art of seduction". Daken admits to Mystique that he's never met anyone like her. As Daken excuses himself from the table, the possessed body of Wolverine appears in the restaurant. Mystique feels that Daken set her up and fights for her life. Daken intervenes stating to the demon that if he kills Mystique, there will be no place for it to hide, even in hell. The demon states that it wasn't there to kill Mystique, but to kill Daken. The demon proceeds to grab Daken and burns him to a crisp. Engulfed in rage, Mystique changes her appearance to wearing battle armor, and attacks the demon. Mystique is losing the fight and manages to flee with her life. She feels bad for Daken's death saying that's what she gets for meeting a man that makes her laugh. There is a flashback with Daken having a conversation with Romulus about hiding in the shadows makes one invincible. The flashback ends with Daken having a conversation with the demon saying that Mystique being killed wasn't part of the deal. The demon berates Daken stating that the old man never had control of him, and he wouldn't had let Mystique live, thereby lying to Daken. Daken,enraged,attacks the demon only to be tossed through a window. The demon stated to Daken that he has a lot to learn, but what the demon didn't realize was that this was all a part of Daken's plan to make himself invisible to the world so he can carry on with his quest for power. Daken drives past Mystique and Johnny Storm just as he was coming outside of a club with a female. Johnny overhears a witness stating that a man with a mohawk and claws was burned alive. Johnny calls Daken, but to no avail, and is distraught that he wasn't there for a friend. He relays this news to Reed Richards. ''Collision'' Daken has a brief alliance with X-23, the clone of his father. They confront the murderous Malcolm Colcord, the former director of Weapon X. ''Gone'' In issue #9.1 In the Aftermath of the X-23/Daken crossover "Collision" Daken is "cleaning up house" in Madripoor by either getting the rest of the criminal underworld to agree to serve him, or eradicating his enemies. A man named Tan Kim Seng falls into the latter category. Daken kills all of Tan's finest killers leaving only a British entrepreneur named Hunt and Tan left cornered in his office. Tan is having a final drink as Daken breaks into the room. Tan states that he only trades with business men, not "Awun" which is Taiwanese for God of Destruction. Tan states that he knows that Daken is Patch's (aka Wolverine) son, and when he looks in Daken's eyes he tells him that his soul is gone. He berates Daken further by comparing him to his father Wolverine. This ultimately leads to his demise by a gunshot to his forehead. Tan's final words weigh heavy in Daken's mind later throughout the night. Daken decides to pay a visit to the Avenger's Tower. He sets up a scenario that makes it look like the Avengers Tower is under attack. Wolverine picks up on Daken's scent. Wolverine is ambushed by Daken. Daken states that he knew what Wolverine was planning by having the team split up, so no harm would come to them. Daken lets Wolverine know that he didn't come to kill him, but to say that he was going be missing for a while, and is going to live outside of Wolverine's shadow. Wolverine questions what he meant, but when Wolverine turns around, Daken is gone. Daken having a vast amount of money from his exploits in Madripoor, decides to start a new empire in the city of Los Angeles. He enters an expensive house that belonged to a previous couple that is lying dead on the steps at the entrance of the home. Daken looks at a marvelous view of Los Angeles and narrates to himself that he is not going to destroy, but to create.[volume & issue needed] ''Big Break'' The story starts of with Daken wearing a Captain America mask, and is trying to pull off an "Italian Job" on the Los Angeles interstate 110 but is caught in a battle with the military. Daken makes it to the armor car, but begins to go through withdrawals from a drug called "Heat". Daken promised himself that he would not take the drug before the heist, but decides to take the drug. Immediately after the drug is taken, he begins to hallucinate very heavily during the heist.[volume & issue needed] Seven days earlier, Daken is at a party in Hollywood with actors, directors, musicians, agents, executives, and beautiful women. Despite the lavish ambiance, Daken is extremely bored with the Hollywood facade. Daken's true motive for being at the party is to find a lead to who secretly controls Hollywood so he can take over. He was under the impression that Los Angeles was wide open due to "The Pride" losing control of the city. Daken was told by his fixer that the owner of the house and host of the party Marcus Roston, who also happens to be on Hollywood's A-List has information as to who is pulling the strings in Hollywood. As Daken attempts to enter Roston's section, he is blocked by two bodyguards. Daken attempts to talk with one of them saying that he's a big deal. He is immediately disparaged by one of the guards. This causes Daken to attack him and break his nose. Immediately Daken is feeling the effects of the drug "Heat" and is disoriented even though his healing factor should have stopped it. He is knocked unconscious by the other bodyguard.[volume & issue needed] In an undisclosed part of Los Angeles, there is an up and coming actor who is being chased by some kind of serial killer. The actor is murdered during the night. The next day, The LAPD are investigating the crime scene. Two detectives are making jokes, when one of them warns the other of "Narnia" approaching the scene. This happens to be F.B.I. agent Donna Kiel. Donna lets the detectives know as she's investigating the crime scene, that she understands the not-so-subliminal joke, because she is ice cold like the witch in the children's story.[volume & issue needed] Daken becomes conscious in front of the two bodyguards and Marcus Roston himself. Daken is surprised about the pills. Marcus confirms that he knows about them. He also berates Daken, stating that he's not a big deal due to the fact that he doesn't know him. As he threatens him, Daken dispatches his guards. Marcus attempts to bargain with Daken. Daken states, to him that not only does he want money, he also wants power, and validation. Marcus begs that he'll do anything for his life to be spared. Daken grabs Marcus by his head and engages in a kiss with him and seduces the celebrity. Daken only did this to suit his needs and get connections to who is controlling the Los Angeles underworld and to get access to more of "The Heat".[volume & issue needed] F.B.I. agent Donna Kiel confirmed who the victim of the serial killer was. She makes a snide remark about one less actor in Hollywood. The victim was killed by claws. She walks back to her office and it shows numerous pictures of Daken on her wall. Daken is considered a prime suspect the serial killings.[volume & issue needed] Six days earlier, Daken and Marcus are watching a final cut from an upcoming movie that Marcus is the lead in. Daken tells him that he feels the movie is simplistic. Marcus explains to Daken that the audience loves things that are simple. He does wish to do a indie film which is more personal, but he's going to strike while his fame is on the rise as a leading man in movies. Daken insults Marcus by asking him that he should be a queen. Marcus replies that if he comes "out of the closet" his acting career will suffer as a result, and he says that if Daken can't understand that, he doesn't understand the movie business. Daken shows his claws and threatens Marcus to tell him his dealer of the "heat pills". Marcus asks Daken why he loves the pills so much.[volume & issue needed] Daken goes into a narration to the reader about the pills. As Daken is narrating, there are scenes of him in a state of euphoria as he meets up with Marcus's dealer, and shoots him twice in the thighs. The dealer gives up his supplier as Daken cuts him with his claws. Daken also states the supplier psychically told him the location of where the Los Angeles crime bosses are holding a secret meeting. Daken then goes to the nightclub where the dealer's supplier is enjoying a night out, and things get really ugly, but Daken doesn't care, because he loves the euphoria of the "heat pills".[volume & issue needed] ''Moonwalk'' During an investigation before Daken can discover who is the mysterious Kingpin of Los Angeles, he had an affront with the hero Moon Knight.[volume & issue needed] ''The Pride Before The Fall'' A beaten up and broken Daken discovers the properties of the heat pills are from non-human blood, confirming his suspicions that the blood belongs to a member of the Pride. An angry Daken wonders how to kill a member of the Pride but realizes he doesn't, so he heads to people who do - their children, the Runaways. The Runaways, however, don't take lightly to his appearance and immediately attack him.[37] Daken manages to talk them down, and reveals that he believes Roston to be an exiled member of The Pride. Chase confirms that he recognizes Roston as "Uncle Eli", a distant relative he had not seen in some time. Daken asks the Runaways to prepare to fight while he tracks down Roston.[38] ''A Love Story? Daken meets Donna Kiel at a restaurant. Daken attempting to make a joke is stopped by a distressed and perturbed Donna. Donna forces Daken to admit why they are meeting, but Daken doesn't. Donna, being impatient states to him that they were meeting up to find out of they are going to fall in love. Donna then calls him a coward, and a scared little boy due to him not saying this. Those comments anger Daken to the point of grabbing Donna and popping out his claws. Donna states that she's not part of the super hero, mutant, and clone club, and offered Daken a chance to admit who he truly is. She tells him that she's smart and Daken can't hide himself from her. She says she doesn't want to be a cliche and wants to be real. Daken and Donna the share a long passionate kiss, before Donna stops the embrace. Daken questions why, and she tells him that he's a murderer, cop killer, and a monster. Daken laughs hysterically and then is smacked. Daken admits that this is who he is and has no computations about murder and sleeps well at night. Donna screams at him saying that he's not capable of feeling love, and just because they were both tortured by Roston and shared an addiction doesn't mean they should be together. She questions how she could ever fall in love with a man like that. Daken replies that she is the same as him. She retorts no, because she has never killed anyone. Daken insists that Donna comes with him, so he can help her. He takes her to an underground basement. To Donna's surprise, she sees three men that are tied up and look like they have been tortured. Donna states that she's F.B.I. and that he's out of his mind. Daken says that she rationalizes her psychotic tendencies by catching other psychopaths. He gives her a gun and attempts to convince her to pull the trigger so she can released her repressed emotions and be free. Donna admits to Daken that this is true. Daken does achieve this goal, but not to the desired affect, as she points the gun towards Daken. She knows his healing factor is gone, and he can be killed. Before she can arrest him, Daken in defense, cuts off her hand. Daken in disbelief, question why she would do that. She replies that the world is better off without him. Daken covers her wound saying that she doesn't mean that, because she came back to save him and no one has ever done that for him. She says to him that she didn't come back for him, but she was trying to stop a monster. Daken in disbelief after being rejected turns and walks away. As he enters the elevator, he makes a final attempt to gain her love by saying that he'll change. She simply responds with "No you won't." Donna later walks to towards a police car asking for medical assistance. Daken had come to Los Angeles to build his empire but after being rejected, lost his sense of self, purpose, and drive.[volume & issue needed] ''Lost Weekend Daken seeks out Mister Fantastic who informs him that the Heat pills have destroyed his healing factor which will result in his death. He advises they could study Wolverine's healing factor to help but Daken refuses. Daken finds his father and doses him with Heat and sets off a chain of events that will bring his story to a brutal end. Daken went to Los Angeles to build something for himself. There, he tried to take over the city's criminal underworld becoming L.A.'s Kingpin. During his mission he met and fell in love with FBI agent Donna Kiel, that shared some of the traits that made Daken unique. But he was rejected by her, and cut her arms.[volume & issue needed] Death After months of trying, he failed at becoming the head of the underworld in Los Angeles, and he was defeated using the powerful drug Heat, that gave him hallucinations and burned down his healing factor. Dying, he returned to New York to "go out with a bang", drugging his father and taking him to watch his "show". He bombed the headquarters of theAvengers and the Fantastic Four, installed bombs around the city and drugged and easily subdued Mister Fantastic. After a long battle with the heroes of the city and without a healing factor, he started to die. Daken asked for his father, hugged him and asked him to forgive him. But before Logan could say anything, Daken said he was actually sorry for putting a bomb at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning and immolated himself with a bomb, leaving no body to bury. Wolverine rushed to his school to find nothing but a little doll of him, realizing that Daken's plan was just to leave him with nothing.[39] Return Though not initially revealed how Daken turns up be alive, he is revealed to be the secret mastermind behind the latest incarnation of the Brotherhood of Mutants (consisting ofSabretooth, Mystique, Shadow King, Skinless Man, the Blob from Earth-295, and the Omega Clan) in a plot to attack the members of X-Force.[40] Powers and abilities Like Wolverine, Daken's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. The full limits of his healing factor aren't known, though he is able to fully recover from intense electric shock within a short span of time. Daken's healing factor also grants him an extended lifespan by dramatically slowing his natural aging process. Although he is over 60 years old, he has the appearance of a man in his physical prime. Daken's senses, particularly sight, smell, and hearing are all heightened to some degree of superhuman accuracy. He can see much further and with greater clarity than a normal human, even retaining much of this clarity in near total darkness. Daken's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal humans' can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. Daken's sense of smell is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Daken's physical stamina and endurance are also heightened to superhuman levels as a by-product of his accelerated healing factor, and he has animalistic speed, reflexes/reactions, agility, balance, and coordination, like his father. As with most of his powers, the full limits of these powers are unknown. Daken also had three retractable bone claws housed within each forearm, though their configuration and appearance is somewhat different from those of Wolverine. Two claws extend between his knuckles, while a third one extends from the underside of his wrist. The texture of the claws in his knuckles appears to be porous and dark in color, unlike the claws Wolverine possesses in their natural bone state, as seen in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Origin_(comics) Wolverine: Origin].[41] It was recently revealed in the pages of Dark Reign: Hawkeye[42] that his claws have a naturally ferrous or metallic composition, allowing him to penetrate materials such as metal; he was able to penetrate stolen Iron Man armor being used by a thief. Recently, the claws which extended from the underside of each wrist had been bonded with a piece of the metal taken from the Muramasa Blade. The mystic properties of the blade enables it to inflict wounds greatly nullifying superhuman healing factors. Wolverine cut both of Daken's Muramasa steel coated claws out of his arms with the Muramasa Blade[32] and due to the properties of the Muramasa Blade, the removed claws have not grown back as quickly as they normally would. Daken's mind is naturally resistant to telepathic probes and assaults. As a result of Romulus' conditioning, Daken's mind contains a certain, undescribed "trap" for most telepaths that attempt to push too far into his mind.[43] He also possesses pheromone manipulation that suppresses his scent and alters emotions and sensory perception of others, e.g. psychotic rage, rational thinking, etc.[44] However certain individuals have proven immune to Daken's pheromones, most notably Hulkling,[45] a Skrull/Kree hybrid, and The Hulk's son, Skaar, a Human/Oldstrong hybrid. Skills and personality Unlike Wolverine, Daken has no moral compunction about killing, which he has done in a professional capacity for the majority of his life. In his appearances he is seen brutally murdering several people, even as a child. Daken has formidable hand to hand combat skills, though the extent of his exact training has yet to be revealed. However, he has proven capable of defeating his father, Deadpool, and Cyber (who at one point was Daken's instructor and has acknowledged that Daken is a better fighter than himself). Cyber, however, does not consider Daken a worthy opponent due to his lack of an adamantium skeleton. His ability to appear outside his opponent's field of vision is a direct result of his training since he has no superhuman speed.[46] According to Emma Frost, Daken has been heavily and irreversibly brainwashed, though Professor Xavier does not share her view that it is irreversible. Daken acknowledges that Wolverine is his biological father and yet harbors a deep hatred toward him, believing that Wolverine is merely an animal while he is a far more skilled professional combatant. Daken once showed loyalty to a mysterious figure known as Romulus, who has been a powerful influence in the lives of Wolverine, Wild Child, Sabretooth, and Cyber. With Xavier's help, Daken has seen his first images of his mother through Wolverine's memories. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Daken appears as an allied hitman for the Organization's ranks, serving as a Harbinger in his spare time. Daken's appearance is currently in the style of the Yost Universe design scheme for its characters, taking cues from the color scheme of X-Men Evolution's Wolverine. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Harbingers